


Art for "The Littlest Untruth"

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover piece for Afteriwake's Sherlock/Molly story "The Littlest Untruth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Littlest Untruth"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Littlest Untruth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523526) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wallpaper or the frame image used in this work. I also do not own any Sherlock characters. Created for fun, not profit.

 **Notes:** I had a lovely time creating an art piece for Afteriwake's work, [The Littlest Untruth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4523526/chapters/10290828), for the WIPbigbang on LJ. You should really check out all of her wonderful Sherlock/Molly stories if you're interested in that ship. 

 


End file.
